Memristors or “memory resistors” are nanoscale ionic systems that often rely on ion-migration-induced resistance changes in thin oxide films for their nonvolatile memory functionality. Memristive switching devices are of great interest in computer technology due to their potential integration into next generation nonvolatile memories. Memristor technology is nonvolatile, scalable down to less than 10 nm, and offers low-power nanosecond-timescale switching.